Numerous varieties of safety scissors have been developed for children. Most of these safety scissors provide only a narrow slot through which the material to be cut can be placed. This limits the cutting capacity of the scissors to a single sheet of paper and prevents the cutting of larger objects. The reason apparently is to prevent small children from placing their fingers into the scissors and cutting them off. In addition, it is essential that the safety scissors have blunt ends to prevent a child from jabbing the scissors into either themselves or into someone else.
Due to illness, certain users of scissors, even adults, require a safety scissors. Such persons have a disorder causing the user to have sudden seizures. During these seizures, the user forces whatever object is in their hand into themselves particularly into their face and eyes. However, these same people are capable properly of utilizing the scissors for a wide variety of uses except when such a seizure occurs. A complete confinement of the blade by providing only a narrow slot is not needed and is overly restrictive. Still protection is required so that in the event a seizure does occur, a severe injury or blindness and even death cannot result from the scissors.
This invention relates to improvements in safety scissors and in particular to a safety scissors which provides safety from jabbing into the user due to a seizure but still providing a scissors capable of the broadest possible use. Examples of safety scissors shown in the prior art are as follows:
Malsin--U.S. Pat. No. 1,279,389 PA1 Moody--U.S. Pat. No. 1,284,419 PA1 Steinhardt--U.S. Pat. No. 2,272,753 PA1 Metzger--U.S. Pat. No. 2,557,553 PA1 Stilwell--U.S. Pat. No. 2,591,740